ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Nick Antosca
| birth_place = New Orleans, Louisiana, US | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Novelist, screenwriter, producer | nationality = American | period = 2006–present | genre = | subject = | movement = | notableworks = Channel Zero ''The Act'' Fires Midnight Picnic The Girlfriend Game | spouse = | partner = | children = | relatives = | influenced = | awards = Shirley Jackson Award for Best Novella, 2009 | signature = }} Nick Antosca (born January 23, 1983) is an American novelist, screenwriter and producer. His novels include Fires (2006), Midnight Picnic (2009), and The Girlfriend Game (2013). He is also the creator and showrunner of the horror anthology television series Channel Zero (2016–2018).http://collider.com/channel-zero-nick-antosca-interview/. He also co-created and showran the Hulu true crime anthology series, ''The Act'' (2019). Early life & education Antosca was born in New Orleans, Louisiana and currently lives in Los Angeles, California. He graduated from Yale University in 2005. Antosca's influences include James Salter, John Fowles, Alicia Erian, Peter Straub, John Crowley, and William Sleator. Career Antosca's writing has appeared in anthologies, literary journals, newspapers, and websites including The New York Sun, n+1, The Paris Review, nerve, Hustler, Film Threat, The Barcelona Review, Exotic Gothic, and The Daily Beast. His first novel, Fires, was released in 2006. His second literary work, Midnight Picnic, was set to be published by Impetus Press, but the small publisher folded under financial pressure in the fall of 2008. Word Riot Press stepped in later and the novel was officially published in 2009.Nick Antosca's Orphaned Novel Finds a New House November 10, 2008, Galleycat His other novellas include The Obese and The Hangman's Ritual. Antosca later wrote the short story collection The Girlfriend Game, which was published in 2013. As a television writer, he created the Syfy horror anthology series Channel Zero. He also co-produced 13 episodes of the horror series Hannibal. Prior to that, he wrote for the MTV supernatural drama series Teen Wolf, the ABC military drama series Last Resort, and the NBC fantasy adventure series Believe, the latter of which was created by Alfonso Cuarón. Antosca was in a screenwriting partnership for several years with novelist Ned Vizzini, who died in 2013. In March 2015, he was named as screenwriter of the upcoming Friday the 13th film. However, when a new director came on board, Antosca's script was discarded and a new screenwriter was hired to write a draft. In early 2017, the project was scrapped altogether. Filmography Writing credits Television credits *''Teen Wolf'' (2012) *''Last Resort'' (2012) *''Believe'' (2014) *''The Player'' (2015) *''Hannibal'' (2015) *''Channel Zero'' (2016–2018) *''''The Act'''' (2019) Film credits *''The Forest'' (2016) *''Antlers'' (TBA) Bibliography * Fires, novel (Impetus Press, 2006; re-released in 2011 by Civil Coping Mechanisms). * Midnight Picnic, novella (Word Riot Press, 2009). * The Obese, novella (Lazy Fascist Press, 2012). * The Hangman's Ritual, novella (Civil Coping Mechanisms, 2013).Antosca, Nick. 2013. [http://copingmechanisms.net/the-hangmans-ritual-by-nick-antosca/ The Hangman's Ritual.] Civil Coping Mechanisms. Retrieved 2015-03-06. * The Girlfriend Game, short story collection (Word Riot Press, 2013). * The Quiet Boy (Guernicamag.com, 2019). Antosca, Nick. 2019. [https://www.guernicamag.com/the-quiet-boy/ The Quiet Boy.] Retrieved 2019-02-30. Awards * 2009 Shirley Jackson Award for Best Novella: Midnight Picnic References External links *"Predator Bait" – short story from n+1 *"Reading Lolita at Twelve" – essay from The Paris Review *"The Girlfriend Game" – short story from Metazen * Other People podcast interview * Interview at The Short Form Category:21st-century American novelists Category:Living people Category:1983 births Category:American novelists Category:Yale University alumni Category:Writers from New Orleans Category:American screenwriters Category:21st-century American writers Category:Novelists from Louisiana Category:Screenwriters from Louisiana